The invention relates to a power supply unit for an electrical appliance, in particular, for a computer, said electrical compliance comprising a fan device.
The invention relates, in addition, to a method for making electrical power available at components of an electrical appliance, which comprises cooling a circuit arrangement for making the power available via a stream of air from a fan device.
A power supply unit for an electrical appliance serves the purpose of converting electrical power provided externally, such as, for example, mains current, in such a manner that the electrical power can be used by electronic components of the electrical appliance.
Power supply units for computers generally have a fan device in order to be able to cool electronic power components/cooling members via a stream of air.